


Frustrated

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Frustrated  
Author:Sarah  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Sure  
Spoiles: Minor spoilers for "The Drop In"  
Feedback: PLEASE!!

**Frustrated by Sarah**

By the time 10:30 that evening rolled around and I still couldn't   
find Sam, I started to get a little worried. I knew he was hurt about   
the way Toby's idea had ruined his speech, but I didn't know  
he was hurt enough to run off to some bar or home without telling me.   
Honestly, those were the only places I hadn't looked. So I was   
surprised to see him leaning against the wall looking out the window   
when I walked into my office. "Sam! God, I've been looking  
all over for you. I thought you went home without telling me or   
something."  
I had been walking over to stand with him at the window, but he spun   
around and the look in his eyes stopped me dead in my tracks.  
"Why   
didn't you tell me, Josh? Of all the people here, I thought *you*   
would at least have the decency to warn me."  
I was stunned. Sam, *my* Sam thought I would conspire against   
him? "Sam, I didn't know! Come on, they all know where my  
loyalties lie - they knew if they told me about the drop in, the   
first thing I'd do is tell you!"   
"Really?"  
"Sam. Really."  
Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face, slouching back against the   
wall. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Josh, I  
shouldn't have doubted   
you like that. It's just that..." Sam sighed again.  
"I'm just so   
frustrated, Josh! He's not letting me do my job. I don't  
spend hours perfecting a speech so people can just clap politely at   
the end." By the time he finished, his face was red and throwing  
his   
arms around in an effort to further express himself.  
"I know, babe, I know," I said, trying to calm him down. But  
he   
wouldn't have any of it. He must have thought I was just  
placating   
him or something.  
"Yeah, Josh? What exactly do you know?"  
I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"Well Sammy, I've loved you and spent almost every day with  
you for   
the past three years now. You'd be surprised how much I've  
picked  
up. I know that you have incredible passion in you, and you love to   
convey that passion to other people, to make them as excited about   
the things that are important to you as you are. You love it when you   
can light up something inside them with your words, and that's why  
you take your speeches so seriously. And that's why you were so  
angry  
and frustrated with Toby today. You wrote an incredible speech Sam,   
and he stole your thunder away from you." I stopped here, seeing  
Sam's eyes shining with tears.  
"God, you're so right Josh. That's everything I wanted to  
say to him.   
I didn't know you could read my thoughts so well." I  
didn't know if   
Sam's tears were just a by-product of his anger, or if he was  
moved   
that I knew him better than he thought I did, but I decided not to go   
into that right now.  
I pulled him close into a hug. "Come on babe, let's go  
home," I   
whispered in his ear. "You can light up something in me."  
************************  
As soon as I closed the apartment door behind us, Sam was on me,   
pressing me against the wall and ravaging my mouth with kisses full   
of raw, ravenous desire. Hey, if Sam wanted to channel his anger and   
frustration into *this* kind of passion, who was I to stand in his   
way?  
His hands were all over me, rough and insistent, and I was happy to   
submit to this storm in front of me. I had never seen Sam quite like   
this, and I was excited and curious to see where it would lead. He   
tore his lips away from mine, leaving me desperately wanting more. He   
was nibbling and sucking his way along my jaw and down my neck,   
paying careful attention to the spot on my neck that made me gasp.   
I loosened and took off Sam's tie, careful not to choke him, but  
not particularly gentle either. I tore his shirt open, eager to feel   
his bare skin under my fingertips. I rubbed my thumbs over his   
already tight nipples and caressed his stomach. His moan against my   
neck made me shiver.  
His hands still tugged at my clothing, but never stopping long enough   
to remove any of it. One his shirt was off his arms and on the floor,   
I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway toward the bedroom.   
I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips, making quick   
work of his belt and shucking his pants and socks off with one tug. I   
massaged his hard cock through his boxers for a minute, because I   
knew it would make him even crazier than he already was. The more   
wild I could make Sam, the more stress he would relieve by the time   
we were through. He was moaning loudly and thrusting up into my hand   
after just a few strokes. I carefully stripped him of his boxers as   
well and then straddled his hips again.   
As I leaned down over him to reclaim his mouth, Sam rolled me onto my   
back, and suddenly he was the one straddling my hips. Ah good.   
Usually Sam much preferred bottoming but taking charge tonight might   
help him get back on an even keel from the feelings of passiveness   
and helplessness that the day had instilled in him.   
Sam quickly had my shirt off and was lavishing attention on my chest.   
I couldn't keep my hips on the bed as he hungrily sucked one  
nipple and then the other. I was moaning and gasping by the time Sam   
got to work taking off my pants and boxers. Once I was fully naked,   
he laid down on top of me so every inch of our bodies were pressed   
together. He nuzzled my neck, but I barely felt it. The feel of his   
sleek, smooth stomach rubbing against my cock was consuming all of my   
attention.   
"You okay with this Josh? I know we haven't done it this way  
in a while, but its what I need tonight." He sounded a bit shy,  
as if  
he was afraid I might say no.  
"God, Sam, I want this so bad. I need it too, babe." Sam  
smiled that   
beautiful smile that always left me a little breathless. He reached   
over to the nightstand for the tube of lube and then kneeled back   
between my legs. I felt two slick fingers enter me and at the same   
time, he leaned over and took the head of my cock into his mouth. The   
combination of incredible sensations almost sent me rocketing off the   
bed.   
As suddenly as it had began, he pulled his fingers out of me and   
released my cock from his mouth. My whole body was crying out for   
more of his touch. He was kneeling again, poised to enter me. I   
couldn't wait.  
"Josh, you okay? You ready?"  
"God yes, Sam, hurry!" He took me at my word, and entered me  
in one   
quick, smooth thrust. I don't know who cried out louder, me or  
him. Our voices kind of drowned each other out. God I had missed   
this. It had been a long time since Sam had taken me, and I relished   
the sensation of being filled again.   
Sam's thrusts were quick and frenzied, ripples of pleasure shot   
through my body every time he passed over my prostate. I was bucking   
my hips towards him, so desperate for release. I could feel the sweet   
pressure building up in me until I thought I would explode. "God,   
Sam, more!"  
He took the time to slam into me hard a few times, and then I was   
coming all over both of us. I heard Sam's cries grow louder until  
he shouted his release and collapsed, panting, on top of me.   
With the little bit of strength I had left, I wrapped my arms around   
Sam's body and hugged him tight. "Babe, that was  
soamazing," I   
mumbled in his ear.  
He pulled his head back to look at me. "I didn't hurt you did  
I? I know I went a little crazy there."  
"No Sam, it was perfect. I've never seen you in such a frenzy  
before. It turned me on like you wouldn't believe."  
In response, Sam showered my face with kisses. "Thing is,  
babe," I said as he settled back onto my chest, "I feel a  
little   
sticky.Can we take a shower?"  
Underneath the hot spray, Sam and I washed each other clean, then he   
wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. God, how I loved   
the feel of his warm, soap-slicked body against mine.  
As I held my lover's body in my arms, I could feel none of the   
tension that I had felt in him this evening in my office.  
"Mmm," he sighed, laying his head on my shoulder. "Josh,  
thanks so   
much for knowing what I needed....you're an amazing cure, my  
love."  
Yeah. What can I say?  
FIN 


End file.
